


Sensation...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Cass and Dean have developed a rather unique Version of Pillow talk in the Aftermath by holding their Way of Q&A…Just as the title says... "Sensation"... in a short, peaceful, private and intimate interaction...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sensation...

**Author's Note:**

> I probably had to make up for the other Story…. ^^!  
> So here is a small piece with the real Feeling…
> 
> NO Beta, no Native jadayadayada… I hope you enjoy.  
> *wave*

Sensation SPN FF

“Intimacy is different…” Dean whispered, sitting down next to Castiel who was curiously watching Sam’s resting, naked body, relaxed and sated spread out on the bed.

“What is it then?” The Angel wanted to know, his hand reaching out to touch the Human's warm “Vessel”.  
He wasn’t hesitating, not worrying about being denied this closeness some could/would have seen as wrong…  
But the Winchesters were different, just like the life they had to live.

Very careful, gentle and with great concentration the Angel’s hand followed the lines of the prone layed out Body, up the formed muscles on the Hunter's legs…, along the calves and up the thighs, over the soft curves of Sam’s pretty ass and further to his slender hips…

“You take great joy in/from this physical connection.” Castiel stated matter of fact. His deep voice calm and content as his hand was following Sam’s elongated spine…, while he was carefully watched by Dean who was sitting on the edge of the bed, impassively taking his nightly drink…

Castiel moved on exploring the skin beneath his fingers.  
“Don’t tell me it does nothing to you?” Dean questioned silently after a little while just enjoying the view, and the affection their Angel put in each of his actions.

“…I do…” Castiel admitted with one of his rare but always fond smiles as he stopped his roaming hand and leaned down to set the smoothest kiss right in between Sam’s shoulder blades, still under the watchful green eyes of the first of his Humans.

“…uhm….” Sam hummed in contentment, but slightly drifting out of his sleep.

“…dean…Cass?... you still awake?” The tall dark haired wondered, not as much making a move other than slightly turning his head while easily accepting the gentle fingers fondling his hair from/at the back of his neck.

“Stop…doing your….talking and get back…to bed…” Sam complained in his sleepy voice although lifting his chin for his Brother’s apologetic kiss.

“Sorry…didn’t want to wake you up…” Dean stated softly on the other man’s lips.  
“Than…come to sleep…” Sam simply added as he moved a bit to the side to make some space…., for the other naked bodies to join him again…

End…


End file.
